


I wished that It would have been you

by Countess_Of_Ravenclaw



Category: Soy Luna (TV)
Genre: F/M, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Of_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Countess_Of_Ravenclaw
Summary: This is my take on the Soy Luna season 1 episode 73, but this time Nina does not have time to hide and Gaston finds out that she is Felicity.
Relationships: Gastón Perida/Nina Simonetti
Kudos: 6





	I wished that It would have been you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and English is not my first language so please be gentle with me. This is what I always wanted to happen in this scene because Gastina is my favorite ship from the show and I honestly dislike the way they were stretched out after the Open where Felicity reveals herself to everyone. I’m not gonna get further into that now because it’s a rant for another day, but all I say that I really wanted to the reveal to happen in a way so only Gaston would find out.

Gaston raced through the Mansion’s servant’s quarters. The picture was from Luna’s room, he was sure about it. He couldn’t believe it, Felicity had come after all. After all of the confusion, being stood up for the date, and that eventful video call, she was closer than ever. 

Gaston stopped at the front of the hallway. “Was it right or left?” he had been there only once and that was just in passing through with Matteo. He didn’t know why that mirror had stuck in his memory. Maybe that was a sign, a sign that would unite him with the woman he loved, even if he still hadn’t seen her real face. In the video call, she was clearly wearing a wig and manipulating her voice, Gaston wasn’t blind.

If she was here, did that mean she was ready to reveal herself? Or was she? Doubt arose in his mind, but he brushed it off. If she wasn’t ready he wouldn’t push her. Somehow he still had this feeling that everything would be alright.

Gaston turned the corner to Luna’s room. The door was open, and there was someone inside. His heart jumped. He got to the door, she hadn’t noticed him. She was short and had brown hair, she seemed familiar. “Felicity?” he gathered his courage. She jumped and turned around. And for the first time, Gaston got to see her face. It was Nina.

Nina was Felicity. Gaston couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t believe his luck. Everything made sense now. That’s why Luna appeared in the video call, why Mora had pretended to be Felicity, why he found the ring when he bumped into Nina. Why had he been so blind? How long had he been in denial for Nina because of his feelings for Felicity? Much longer than he had ever realized. God, at one point he had wished that Nina would have been Felicity. 

Gaston stopped all these thoughts swirling in his head. “You are Felicity?” he knew the answer but somehow he still wanted to hear it from her. “I…I… “ Nina mumbled. Gaston cursed himself, this was exactly what he vowed not to do. He didn’t want to pressure her to admit anything. “It’s okay, you don’t need to say anything If you don’t want to.” He was about to turn back and leave. “No, I am Felicity For Now” he heard Nina say. He didn’t know why but hearing those words from her made him even happier. 

“I know, you’re probably disappointed” Nina started saying but she froze. “Disappointed? How could he ever be disappointed?” but then he heard the footsteps too. Others must have seen her post too and realized the same thing as he and they were coming there too. One glance at Nina told him that she was not comfortable with that. “Quick hide!” he said while she dashed under the bed. 

Gaston stood there when Jim, Yam, Delfi, and Jazim stormed into the room. “Where is she?” said Jazim while trying to film every inch of the room. “Who?” Gaston tried to play dumb. “Felicity,” Yam said annoyed, “we saw the post”. “There is no one here,” Gaston said. It seems like Delfi agreed with him and luckily girls soon left. 

As soon as they were gone, Gaston turned his attention back to Nina. she had bumped her head while trying to get from under the bed. “Are you alright?” he said while offering her a helping hand. She took his hand and then Gaston remembered something: “why would you think that I would be disappointed?” he asked her. “because it is just me and… ”. She started rambling about how shy she was and how nobody would ever like her, how she could never think that someone like him would actually like her. 

Gaston’s mind started swirling with ways to tell her how much he loved her and she was perfect the way she was, but really there was only one way to convince her, and if he didn’t do it soon he would go mad himself. He pulled her closer and kissed her. 

The kiss turned out to be more passionate than he initially intended. It deepened as it said everything that had been left unsaid between both of them. Gaston had imagined this moment so many times, with Felicity, and with Nina in his dreams, even if he hadn’t admitted it before. They broke apart and Gaston heöd her in his arms. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. I really tried, but” she started saying, but he interrupted her: “it doesn’t matter. I always wished that it could have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There might be multiple chapters but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
